


The Depth of Magic

by catsandcoffee103



Category: Naruto
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, BAMF Hashirama, BAMF Mito, BAMF Tobirama, Don’t Mess with Mito, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Madara, M/M, Madara is a Pirate, Madara is a good bro, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Not All Attraction Is Because Of Siren Magic, Protective Madara, Slow Burn, They’re Too Gay To Realize they’re in Love, Tobirama is a Siren, Tobirama needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcoffee103/pseuds/catsandcoffee103
Summary: There is magic in the world- great, blistering streams of uncontrollable power and force. One man seeks to harness this power, but to do so he must first face the dangers that create it.In other words: Madara seeks power, but a certain Siren may change his fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started for MadaTobi week 2019 on tumblr, turned into a multi-chapter slowburn. Get ready, y’all.

There is magic in the world- great, blistering streams of uncontrollable power and force. Most of it is unknown, as only small taps of this magic is breached and exploited by man. There is one thing that is known, and it is known by all: most magic is centered within the Ocean. The Ocean, with its darkest depths seemingly void of life yet thriving with souls of the deep. The Ocean, which is deceitfully calm one hour, and then a hellish nightmare the next. The Ocean, which is filled with creatures strange and stranger yet- a place of gods and monsters and those who wish to have their life lived as an adventure filled with twists and turns; with no stability nor structure. For some, that life is wondrous and dreamy: a life of an adventurer. For others, this is a life of dread and fear: of facing the unknown and lethality.

Our story focuses on one who seeks this life. One who reaches out and into the depths of darkness eagerly, joining in its midsts. He, himself, became one of these stories of nightmares- a legend told to children around the campfire. He is proud of this reputation. He worked hard to become this fearsome pirate that terrorizing the seven seas. He worked hard to become this ruthless pirate, known for leaving no brick left standing when raiding towns and cities alike. He has become one of the Unknown, exploiting the mysteries and magic of the ocean to use in his pillaging and murders- as the story tells.

Perhaps he is part of the mythos of the sea, they say.

Perhaps he is a demon protecting the ocean, they gossip.

Perhaps he is a vengeful spirit, they whisper.

But he knows the truth. He is the only one who does.

This Legend has unruly black hair, tied behind his back in a lame attempt to tame it as it billows out past his waste in the ocean breeze. He has tanned skin, leathery from too much exposure from the sea salt and sun. His eyes are black, yet shimmering red from the glare of the sun- almost supernatural. _Demonic_. He’s not terribly tall, but he holds himself like a man who’s about to destroy the world, which makes him look much larger than he actually is. He has broad shoulders, back always straight and chest out in a proud manner. His captain’s jacket was a velvet red, glistening in the sun with a black trim and golden buttons of metal carving. The jacket itself fell to the back of his knees, splitting in the middle to billow nicely and dramatically- just like he loves. He had a white shirt beneath his jacket, ripped down the middle to show off his muscled pecs and the just start of his abs. He has tight black pants, and slick black boots that come to the tops of his knees. The boots are decorated in gold chains and charms that match the golden jewelery decorating his ears. He also has a large gold belt adorning his waste. The belt carried a long sword with a decorated holt of gems and diamonds, two daggers, and many pouches filled with treasure and magic only he has knowledge about. He wears gloves of muted colors, seemingly the only thing he tries not to bring attention to. There is no large pirate hat, or any hat upon his head. Odd, for a pirate, but for some reason, for some odd reason, the lack of hat fits his aesthetic quite well.

He stands atop his ship, looking out over the ocean to watch the endless water pass by, hitting the side of his battle worn boat and splashing up over the sides of the boat and onto the deck. No one pays mind. He smiles.

“Captain Uchiha. We found them.”

He scoffs, turning his gaze down to his crew man- a young man who has no business being on the sea. The Captain is quite fond of him.

“No. They found us.” Madara Uchiha strode from the young man over to the side of the boat, looking down into the Ocean, into the magic, and gazed down upon the sirens. Mermaids, sirens, they’re all the same to him. They’re all alluring and mysterious, and he wants them. He wants two in particular, two he’s been hunting and who have been hunting him in turn. These guardians of the Unknown- he wants to know. He wants to destroy their mask, and learn their secrets.

He knows little of the two, two things in particular: 1. one has long brown hair, one has short silver hair. 2. They are powerful.

He wants that power.

He watches these sirens swim, swarming the ship and his gaze passed over them all, not paying much mind to any until he saw the two he wanted. His eyes sharpened, and a sick smirk came across his lips. The one with silver hair looked up, and their eyes locked. His smile grew wider.

“Men, we’re going fishing!”

His crew cheered, the silver haired siren turned away, but his glowing red eyes still lingered in Madara’s mind. He will get his catch, he always does. He walked to the main deck, gaze never once turning from the water or his prey. He only managed to tear his eyes away to ensure his crew prepared the nets and bait properly. He observes his right hand man, his first mate, his little brother, grin widely and wave when the bait was prepared. Madara gave a little nod, and the addictive, rare, fish meat was tossed in the water. The pirate crew held their breathes in anticipation, and waited.

It was anticlimactic.

The sirens are less beast then they first thought. They didn’t enter a feeding frenzy. They didn’t go insane. They merely picked at the pieces of meat, nibbling at the addictive bait but no more. They were polite, respectable, like one would be at a dinner party. Others found it boring, voicing complaints and exasperation. Madara saw past that though. He saw the truth, that these sirens weren’t just animals land dwellers presumed them to be. They’re socialized- civilized. They have manners and respect. They must have some form of speech, and if he was willing to speculate more, a form of hierarchy. Perhaps also a government? They are smart- no, not smart. A crow is smart. They’re intelligent, much like humans. They have to be. And that means, they are more dangerous than he first assumed. Mess with one of them- mess with them all? Regardless, it means his bait and trap won’t work.

“Forget it, men. It won’t work.”

“How do you know?” Izuna looked up, eyes wide in curiosity. He must not have caught on, to some disappointment from Madara. He thought his brother smarter.

“They’re too smart for this to work.”

Izuna hummed with a pout, “That’s a shame. I really wanted to go fishing. What’re you going to do instead?”

It was Madara’s turn to hum, “I’ll think about it.” Really, he knows he’s either going to have to get a lot more vicious and scheming, or a lot more smart. One of those options sound a lot more fun than the other.

That’s fine. This is all fine. He’s not worried about losing the sirens- his first loss in how many years? Regardless, he knows they’ll find him again. They always do, after all.

What he didn’t expect, though, was to just stumble across one out of the blue- like a bit of fortune that ghosted across the wind and into his path. It’s too early for that part of the story, though.

The ship continued to sail upon the angry water, shaking with every wave and pulsing along with the heart of the ocean. Madara breathed in the salty waves of the sea and smiled to himself. Soon, he will have a siren. For now, he will continue down his checklist: raid. They were traveling toward a port town, rich for its trading post and accessible location. Diverse in its people and culture, it truly was a hub of the renaissance. Because the city knows of its own wealth, it built high walls surrounding its borders, with artillery of the highest quality to protect the citizens inside. No person, or county, was bold enough to attack. Madara has decided to change that pattern. His small grin turned to a wicked smirk; his brother skipped up the steps to where the captain schemed.

“Woah, Mada you’re looking hella scary right now. Maybe tone down on the whole evil vibe?” Izuna was much more conventionally pretty than his brother. Though he shared the same long, unruly black hair, his was more of a styled unruly, pulled back into a low ponytail. His ears were adorned in jewelry, as was his arms and neck. He wore a red shirt similar to a blouse, silk-like and sleeves puffed around his muscular arms. His pants were too tight, cradling his buttocks in a way to make it look like it was sculpted by the gods themselves. Boots reached above his knees, inching up his thighs in a fine leather that shouldn’t be as clean as it was after so many moons on the ocean.

He’s a ladies man, they speculate.

He sleeps with men, they whisper.

No one knows the truth, really. They gossip that he’s some kind of whore, sleeping with anyone who reaches his standard of beauty. They think he sleeps with no one, since they have yet to see anyone leave his quarters. But if he sleeps with no one, why dress in such a provocative manner? With his eyeliner and unnaturally red lips, it couldn’t be that he wasn’t trying to be provocative.

Izuna grinned lazily at his brother, who’s wicked smirk turned to a scowl, “Now there’s the Mada I know.”

“Are you here to torture me, or do you have reason?”

“Well, I do love torturing you,” Izuna jumped up to sit precariously on the railing overlooking the ocean. His legs swung in a childlike manner, “But I have reason. Port’s in sight.”

“Why didn’t you open with that?!”

“Less fun,” he shrugged when he said it, a playful tilt to his lips 

Madara rolled his eyes with a huff, storming forward and shoving past his brother, making sure to hit him with his shoulder, nearly sending him toppling into the blue waves below. Izuna let out a huffy “rude” before following after his captain. Madara marched to the front of the ship and looked beyond, watching as the land slowly came closer to view. He grinned, “Prepare the cannons! Bring forth the sorcerer! And you- yeah you,” he pointed at Hikaku with a smirk, “Grab a sword.”

Hikaku stuck out his lower lip in a pout, “I hate swords. Why can’t I use my crossbow?”

“Because of that trick up your sleeve!”

“Wait, who told you about that?” Hikaku’s brow curved in suspicious confusion- his cousin shouldn’t know of that.

Madara just returned the question with his trademark, cocky grin, “There’s no secrets on my ship.”

“Yeah, yeah, the Great and Mighty Pirate Captain who Sees All and Knows All, blah blah, ruthless and cruel and leaves no witnesses, blah blah. You really let those rumors get to your head, don’t ya?” Hikaku replied with a roll of the eyes and a little slick grin, tease clear in his glimmering eyes.

Madara huffed, “Oh shut up,” he kicks his cousin on the shin in retaliation, letting out a pleased hum when Hikaku let’s out a little yelp of pain, “Brat.”

Hikaku stuck out his tongue. Madara pinched it.

They both froze when they heard Izuna clear his throat, catching them in their childish act, “As much as I love family bonding, we have a city to attack, people to kill, treasure to rob, you know. Stuff that may need planning and all that.”

Madara straightened up quickly, brushing off his coat as if dust had begun to cling to it, “I was dealing with that.”

“Oh yes, tongue pinching really helps raid a city.”

“It does. Indeed. Absolutely. Now, I’m going to go,” Madara walked off, back straight and stride even. Absolutely casual.

Izuna sighed, “How did he get to be captain and not me?” A rhetorical question more than anything else. There has yet to be another human as powerful as his older brother, or as daring. People underestimate him, as well. For all the muscle he has people often assume he needs little brains, but that’s his secret. They think him a strong fool, and he outsmarts them. Yes, he has power like little else amongst the mortals, but he also has intelligence. A lethal pairing, as many learn the hard way.

Never underestimate an opponent.

Unfortunately, cocky people forget that.

They neared the mighty walls of the trading city, and Madara looked forward, the light red glimmers in his eyes growing into a raging fire and he pointed straight ahead, “Get ready men,” the air itself held its breath along with the crew on board. Tension was thick, and the whole world stood still for just a moment, anticipation drawled, suspense rose, and just as the ship entered firing range, the tension snapped like a rubber band, “Attack!” And everything went wild.

The city had no idea what happened. One moment, a fearsome ship came into its harbor, appearing from the noontime mist like a ghost. They kept an eye out, but they didn’t expect much. No one is bold enough to attack- that was the pattern. The history. Yet, that pattern just broke. With a resounding, thundering bang, cannons fired into the walls. They didn’t do much damage, and although startled, the guards started to laugh. Pirates, they never learn. With a leisure they mistakenly believed they could afford, they began to prepare their own artillery at a lazy pace. It was all Madara needed to lay proper seize.

A woman with striking red hair glided up from the bowels of the ship, adorned in gold and red- royal colors of wealth and power. She looked over the crew and wall, gaze calculating before she raised up her hands and her eyes flowed with white. Magic swirled between her fingers, and her voice whispered through the air without her ever opening her mouth. Then, like it all started, it stopped. Suddenly, with a blink of the eyes.

The wall crumbled. She sniffed, chin raised as she looked down upon the city and the crew, “I am to return to my chambers.” _I did your favor, now I expect you to return mine in_ _the_ _utmost_ _haste_. _I_ _will_ _do_ _no_ _more_ _until_ _you_ _do_. Madara learned quickly that he must read between the lines with this sorceress, lest she murder him with the type of angelic grace that made everything she do gorgeously lethal. Though he has a chance against her, he also doesn’t feel like dying. The mystical, after all, create the most surprising outcomes.

“Of course,” he turned his attention from the magical creature, looking back at the crumbled walls and the city unprepared and in shock. He eyes turned crimson, a vicious smirk overcoming his features, “It’s time this city learns never to underestimate the Uchiha’s!”

The city did learn.

Hikaku, with his sword and not a crossbow, and a small pout, went first. He already prepared the small boats as the Sorceress did her job, and was halfway there when the walls crumbled. He got to the shore, and both guards and militia were there waiting for him when he landed. He smiled at them, “What a warm and humble welcome party!” One shot a gun, it missed. “Less welcoming. Ok, I’m really just here to buy time for the captain, but if you insist on a real fight to the death,” he stood tall, unsheathing the sword, which began to illuminate his face to mimicry of a devil when it caught in a whirlwind of hellfire, “I can do that too.” The flames grew out, like dragons breath, and Hikaku killed to the pleasing music of dying screams.

Izuna looked on the scene from a distance, in his own small boat he shares with Madara and few others. He huffs a small laughter, “Cousin looks like he’s enjoying himself,” Madara hummed, watching on as well, “Sometimes I forget he’s also scary. He’s usually so...nice.”

“The nice ones are the ones you have to look out for,” Madara grimaced at a particularly brutal frontal attack Hikaku performed, “They’re the ones with the repressed rage.”

They joined their cousin at shore.

Hikaku waved cheerfully, as if he had no blood splattered across his body, or corpses at his feet. “Welcome to the City Under Siege!”

Izuna returned the wave with enthusiasm. Madara simply rolled his eyes.

The Captain stepped forward, taking a deep breathe before grinning, “Oh, I can smell the treasures,” he began to walk, then jogged, then ran, eyes crazed and teeth baring in a feral grin. The anticipation of a raid, the adrenaline of fighting, the smell of smoke and blood- it really did do something for his soul. Sword drawn, Madara made his way through the masses, leaving a trail of blood and bodies in his wake. He was vicious in his fighting, never once seeming overwhelmed no matter the how the odds stacked against him. A master of the sword- and eyes a crimson red.

_Rumored to see all, know all._

He easily made it past guards and militia, stopping just outside the mighty doors of the parliament. He knocked, no one answered.

He frowned, “Rude,” he knocked louder, and yet again, no one answered. The large, oak doors remained shut and locked. Madara huffed, “Fuck, this is always the draining part.” Living on the ocean- the keeper of the seed of magic, the mystical, the unknown, is a life of thrill and suspense. There is no schedule, no pattern of habit to fall into; its impromptu, forcing to move with the waves or die at the hands of salt and water. Madara learned to make due, and even more, he tapped into the mysteries. He learned the way of the mythical- he learned how to perform some magic himself. It’s a little thing he loves to brag about, but also doesn’t perform often. It’s extremely draining, after all. But alas, he thinks this is an exception.

He allowed a ball of fire to form between his fists, growing and growing as it burns hotter and hotter. Once the right size, he crashes it down into the large door, watching as he oak catches flame and burns fast as if it was merely paper. The fire between him falls away, and the locked doors of the parliament are no more. Even the steel hinges and metal lock are now nothing more than a puddle on the floor. Oh, he does love him some magic.

He steps forward, ignoring the looks of horror from the officials and citizens taking refuge in what was supposed to be a building meant to stand tall and proud and never fall- but then again, they thought that for the city too. He ignored them, ignored the guards to frightened to raise their sword against him, and walked towards the back. He paused for just a moment, before swinging open the final door that stands between him and his treasures- no safe for the treasures, but no surprise there. Who needs a safe, when the whole building was supposed to be invincible? Cocky people, they are really something else.

“This is more than I thought it’d be,” treasure after treasure was laid bare before him, gold and diamonds and gems of all sort. Everything this city had: all its eggs were in one basket and he was about to steal is all. He smirked, turning back around to see Izuna and a crew of his men stride through the gaping whole he made.

“Come on in and take all you can.”

They left the city burning, bodies strewn on the street and people of all age and gender crying. They left the city broke, without a penny left behind. They left the city as one of the greatest testaments to his reputation: the impenetrable city, penetrated and destroyed. He knows it’ll change his reputation, make him all the more fearsome, and may even start exaggerating his magic. He doesn’t mind, the more people who fear him, the less he has to do to overtake them. They get reckless scared, hands trembling in anxiety as they immediately go on the defensive when he shows his face. They don’t attack- it makes them lose.

Izuna slid beside him, leaning over the railing to watch the sparkling, calm ocean. “So, what now?”

“I was thinking a vacation. Maybe a tropical island?”

He watched from the side of his eyes as Izuna’s inner child took over, making him jump on the balls of his heels in excitement, “Yes! Yes yes yes oh my gods Mada I need a vacation! This salt hasn’t been good for my skin at all! And rest. Sleep! Good sleep! Land! I’m so excited! Come on, Mada, which way? How long? Where?”

The elder brother couldn’t help the warm smile on his face. Maybe he’s been working Izuna too hard- or maybe he’s just dramatic. Yeah, that’s it. “First abandoned island we see.”

“Yes! I’ll lead! Come on men, we get a vacation!” Izuna turned from his brother to speak to the crew, beaming as all the men cheered at their well deserved break that’s to come. Madara rolled his eyes.

All his men are drama queens.

Izuna found the island (un)surprisingly quick, and his vacation began. The man stripped of his clothes to only be adorned in his underwear, and flopped onto his back on the beach as soon as the small boats hit the land. The beach was covered in a soft, red sand, and the trees were taller than any Madara had seen prior. Their Sorceress looked around, smiled, and walked into the woods. Undeniably, to cause that reaction, there must be magic on this island. He doubts he will see the Sorceress again until they leave. Whatever she shall be doing here, Madara really doesn’t want to know. Whatever she’s doing, or whatever forsaken magic she shall discover, is of no concern to him.

Unlike the crew which happily got no further than the red beach before they set up camp and started their lazy days, Madara wanted to explore. He’s not a man who can sit idly by and twiddle his thumbs, he needs to move and see and settle his curiosity of the island. He waved to his family, Izuna lazily waving back and Hikaku sending him a thumbs up, then he departed. The captain set out into the woods, observing the trees and colorful birds that flew between the branches. As he walked, tension drained from his muscles and he relaxed into the steady, leisurely walk. One that came to a halt when he saw a little cave just off the shore, and like any good captain with too much curiosity, he entered. The cave was large, curved around the opening in stone that mimicked the movement of water: like waves on top the ocean. There was a sort of glow on the inside; a blue hazy light that shimmered off the twisting cave walls. He walked further, eyes wide and looking around in the otherworldly light. He followed the path, coming to the largest room of the cave- where the light comes from. There’s a shelf of white stone on the ground that opens into a pool of shining water, blue like the sky on the clearest days, glittering and gorgeous- hypnotic. He walked toward it before pausing, spying something on the far side of the water, half on the land and half in the sea. It was pale, white almost, and as Madara draws his sword while he slowly made his way over- he begins to recognize this figure. He recognizes the silver hair, fluffed and spiked, framing his face nicely, despite still being wet. He recognizes the pale face adorned with red tattoos on his cheeks and chin, around his neck and down his body in jagged lines and smooth swirls. He recognizes the eyes, red covering the entire eyeball except for the white of the pupil, unfocused, and so unlike humans. He recognizes the tail, long- so long, and off white with gray patches, two dorsal fins spiking off where his hips would be, and his caudal fun seemingly crawling up the base of his tail. The fins were a dark blue, shimmering black. His chest and abs were solid, and his delicate looking skin was covered in scars. And, worst of all, there was blood splattered over those fine muscles. The creature groaned something guttural, and blinked at Madara. He made no other noise.

Madara sucked in a sharp breath, staring at this glorious, mythical siren he’s been chasing for all too long. Now he’s just there, laying before him like a present for the taking. The captain knelt beside the siren, and the creature let out a noise clearly not human but still transparent in Madara’s mind. _Help_. He needs help. Madara looked down at the blood and saw where it’s coming from: a gaping hole that lays bare in the middle of the sirens stomach. The Captain grimaced, “Don’t worry. I’ll help you.” And he will. A dead siren is of no use to him. He struggled to pull the creature up onto the stone, peeling off his jacket and using it to put pressure on the wound. “Don’t worry.”

The creature made another noise, a mix between a whistle and a murmur, before lifting a clawed hand to point into the water. Madara stared for a briefest before inching forward, reluctant to release the other, before peering below. He saw it. The seaweed that was growing on the side- it must have been why the siren came here. Madara thought this seaweed was extinct but, he supposed he was wrong. He took a handful, ripping it straight from its roots and immediately got to work on creating a cream from it. This seaweed, known as the Healers Hand, has possible supernatural properties, known for healing almost anything in a remarkably short time. Of course, it went extinct pretty quickly once it’s properties became known, and those not naturally found sold for a price far beyond what any one can actually buy.

But on islands yet to be discovered, he sees they can still grow. Once the seaweed was mashed into a paste, Madara placed it on the open wound of the siren and watched its magic work. The siren made another sound, a little chirp, and remained still except for turning his head toward Madara. His eyes still didn’t seem to focus on anything though, perhaps he has a concussion too? Can sirens get concussed?

“Uh, can you understand me?” Madara sat beside the siren, between him and the water: his escape. Now fully out of the water, the siren was easily eight feet: a normal man’s torso and endless tail. He’s gorgeous.

The siren mixed his little chirp and whistle, and nodded slightly before speaking Madara’s language, “Yes.”

That did shock Madara. He assumed sirens had language, but to speak the language of land dwellers and still have their native language? The chirps and whistles and sounds humans can’t make? Do they have more than one voice box?

Reading the captains body language, the siren continued on, “Not all can speak. This. I learned. I studied. Not all sounds I can make,” and that does make a bit more sense. Even then, some of his sounds were strained or slurred, and his grammar was broken but- beautiful. Beautiful. They will be able to communicate, and Madara can teach him more. The Captain looked on in awe and wonder. This is even better than what he was hoping for.

He cleared his throat and mind, “My name is Uchiha Madara. I am the Captain for the Ameratsu. Who are you?”

“Tobirama,” the siren looked on, eyes wary, “I know you. I have seen you.”

“Yes. Why do you follow me?”

“Not follow. Watch. You protect sea, and destroy sea. We want to know why. And you want us,” his eyelids became half lidded, “I am too weak to fight. Land is not good for me either. You have the upper hand. What will you do to me?”

“You make it sound like I’ll dissect you.”

“Will you not?”

Madara scoffed, “No. And I won’t sell you either. I want you.”

“So you’re a pervert?”

“Not like that!” Madara went red, arms crossing his chest and glaring at the damned siren in front of him, still just lying there weak and damaged. Limp, and shivering. Madara took back his coat, bathed in the blood, and then shrugged. Oh well. He laid the coat over the siren, watching at the shock and fear that crossed the sirens expression before he froze. They remained like that- stuck in tension and thought, before the siren sort of relaxed, rubbing at the soft- and warm- fabric with curiosity. It must have been his first time feeling fabric like that: dry (and bloody).

“Like what then?”

“Like how I did with my Sorceress. A favor for a favor, work for work. I want you to help me, and then I’ll help you. Whether that means giving you a place to stay, food, or maybe even not killing you. Whatever it it.”

Tobirama hummed, thumbing at the metal button, feeling the ridges and patterns, “So no matter what favor I do for you, my willingness is what makes your favor back good or less good.”

“Yep, pretty much.”

“You’re a forceful business man, aren’t you?” Tobirama sighed, moving down the coat to feel the ridges and slight shift in fabric near the end, “I suppose I have no choice.”

“Not really,” Madara grinned.

“Fine. But be warned. You have just gotten on the bad side of my Anija.”

“The one with long brown hair?”

“Yes,” Tobirama nodded, a solemn and serious look on his face. He stared slightly to the left of Madara, “He is not one to make an enemy of.”

Madara just smirked, chuckling softly, “I hope we will also start doing favors for each other.”

Tobirama shook his head softly, “You are a cocky man, Uchiha Madara.”

Madara only let his smirk grow. He let a hand find its way to Tobirama’s hair, ignoring the hiss from the siren in favor of feeling how truly soft this hair was. How did he keep it so soft? He’s in water and salt all the time! Izuna will be jealous. Regardless, he marveled at the soft hair before pressing down onto the skull, feeling around softly, as if mimicking a massage, before pulling back. “You have no injuries I can feel.”

Tobirama hissed again, letting out another little unnatural chirp, “No other injuries.”

“How’d you get the one in your gut then?”

“Protecting our children. They have no morals.”

Madara’s eyes narrowed, “Who is They?”

Tobirama moves his head to face the other direction, once again thumbing at the buttons on the coat, “Not your problem.”

Madara’s eyes flashed red before returning to its original black, “Fine. Anyway, I wish for you to be in the ship with me.”

“I cannot stay out of water for too long.”

“Shit,” water creatures do need water. Stupid. He should’ve thought of that. Perhaps... “What if I make a tank for you?”

“Like a pet?”

“No! Just so you don’t have to constantly swim beside us.”

Tobirama huffed, baring his fangs briefly. The Uchiha didn’t know sirens have fangs, almost like a vampires, but longer. He hasn’t seen them before. Impressive. “Let me think.”

Madara chuckled and reached forward, observing all the fine lines of his new little friend. “What even happens if you dry?”

“It hurts.”

Well that was the short answer. Madara sighed, leaning back in his hands. He let the situation sink in fully, finally. He got him. He got a siren. A Sorceress, a siren, whatever the fuck Hikaku was, and himself and his brother with their little mixed bloodline. Soon, he will target another creature. He will become unstoppable. No one will be able to defeat him, nor even come close. His grin widened. And- and Tobirama is not bad on the eyes, either. His crew was getting s little sore to look at- they can really make this work.

He heard his siren make a little chirp, then a little pained noise, “It hurts.”

“What does?”

“Too dry.”

Madara pauses, “Can’t sirens turn into humans when they dry out?”

“Mermaids. Not sirens.”

“Mermaids and sirens look alike. Aren’t they the same?”

Tobirama made another pained chirp, shaking his head, “Look alike. Different. Mermaids are sirens with human blood. Sirens are pure.”

“So mermaids can turn to humans, and sirens can’t.”

“Can’t.”

“Has anyone tried?”

“Painful!”

Madara hummed with a frown. It did look painful. The way Tobirama writhes has rather unnatural, and his tail began to tremble and the scales have dried out and began to flake. Yeah, that doesn’t look good. Madara took his jacket and dipped it into the glimmering water, soaking it thoroughly before laying it over his siren. The result was instantaneous: Tobirama immediately relaxed. “Good.”

Odd, “You don’t require much water.”

“Just enough.”

Just enough. A devious twinkle came to Madara’s eyes. Oh, they will be able to make this work quite well. Indeed, they don’t even need a tank, just a wash bucket and a towel. Boom, perfect. He ran his hand through Tobirama’s hair once again, and this time Tobirama didn’t tense. Yes, this will be quite beneficial to them both, he believes.

“So the deal, you do things for me, and I do things for you, yeah? After all, you followed me to learn why, so now you will.”

“My deal,” Tobirama grinned, all fang and murder. Madara was impressed with the turn-around, “I help you. You obey the rules of the ocean.”

“...there’s rules?”

“Yes.”

There’s rules of the ocean. This is the first time he’s heard of it. What are the rules? Is it like rules in a continent? Is there truly some nobility, some government and constitution? A dictatorship? Is it only for ocean creatures? If they’ve been chasing him to make him obey...do they believe him to be a creature of the ocean? A citizen? There’s so much- so many questions. He will get the answers to them all, especially before he agrees to any promise or contract. “What are the rules?”

Tobirama grunted, pushing to sit up just a tad more, “Yes. Mainly rules to protect ocean and inhabitants. It is our duty. We don’t be seen either.”

“So the rules are to protect and hide?”

Tobirama nodded, “If land knew of us, they would invade.”

“Ha! I won’t deny that,” Madara shook his head. Humans really did have to have a hand in everything; they have to rule everything. They are willing to mess with powers they don’t understand for the sake of reputation and dominating others. They need to be at the top of the food chain, but they aren’t. Not really. “But details. I’m making a promise to obey the rules, I need to know them.”

“Yes,” the siren grunted, chirping and rolling his tongue in a noise Madara never heard before, “Rules. I will attack any wishing to harm creatures or harming water. I will not attack innocent. Rule. We don’t harm innocent,” Madara nodded. He could make that work. “We will not harm water. Food in water, fine. It will be eaten.We do not throw trash in water,” Madara is willing to go green for a Siren. Time to protect the environment, “If you hunt, you eat what you kill. No play for hunting,” Ok. This doesn’t sound too bad so far, really, “Any damage I create cannot be more than what land would cause. I am not killing machine. I protect.”

“I can do that. Is that all?”

“No. But those main rules. Other rules less important, and I can tell later.”

“Hm. Fine,” one thing was bothering him about it all, though. He will have to convince Tobirama his enemies are damaging the ocean greatly, perhaps even permanently to get the Siren to use his full powers against them. But it’s doable. He may start to be considered less ruthless- but it’s worth it to have a siren. A creature of the ocean- to do his bidding. To kill. To attack in the water, oh, it’s worth it. Just looking at his lethal teeth and claws, it will be more than worth it.

Tobirama held out his hand, and Madara didn’t hesitate taking it. They shook, and between both their palms there was a burning. Madara flinched, jerking his hand back and staring down at a sigil of a deep, blue wave circling in on itself. Tobirama has the twin to match his own. “Sirens take promises serious. This will make us keep our promise unless, both consent to end the deal,” Tobirama paused, and a light dusting of pink graced his cheeks, “Also, will you help me learn land language better? I know I have problems in grammar.”

Madara had to take a second to first wrap his head around the fact he made a deal- a magically contractual deal- which was much more serious than the petty one he was expecting to make. This isn’t an one easy to break or cheat. Shit. Well, don’t get him wrong. He also takes promises seriously just, not magically binding seriously. Then, holy shit sirens are hypnotic. Well, this one is. No wonder he can trick sailors into diving into the ocean, that blush is doing _things_. (And he knows- he knows this isn’t a natural attraction. In the back of his mind, behind the siren-infused lust, he was calculating. Do they not have complete control over their seduction- their Call?) Focus, Madara. Third, he was asked a question. “Uh, Yeah. I’d be happy to help, but uh, how will this ensure ya to keep our bargain?”

Tobirama grinned, something small and delightful, before his usual frown returned and he shrugged, “No one broke a promise before. I know not how it...ansures.”

“Ensure. You strained the beginning to much.”

“Ah, ensure.”

“That’s better.”

“Thank you!” Tobirama’s tail did a happy flop, “I want to improve.”

And like that, Tobirama was past the magic and onto the language of land folk. Madara not so much. His mind is still swimming with all the meanings and consequences it may cause.He just has to keep his end, follow the laws of the Ocean- but they’re too vague. If he knew it’d be magically binding he’d have learned more- the details; the fine print, so to speak. But Tobirama is past it , and the Captain doesn’t know how to bring it back up without looking like he regrets making the contract, which he kind of does, but he doesn’t want Tobirama to know that. He doesn’t want to lose Tobirama, or start creating doubts so early in their relationship. He needs to suck it up and just, make it work. Fuck, yeah, he needs to make it work. He’s good at that, he’s good at making shit work. He’s a professional at making shit work. He’s had to do it his whole life, improvise and make the most of bad situations. Work, work, make work and prosper. That’s how he got here, that’s how he’ll keep a Siren at his side.

Yeah, this will work. He will make it work, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobirama finally settled down from his monologue on the language of land and it’s confusing complexities of its grammar and double meanings. Madara, distracted by his cloud of doubts and thoughts of perseverance, let their one sided conversation fall into a silence, and it was the volume of the silence that finally snapped him from his reverie. Ah yes, he’s still with the Siren, the Siren he must get in his ship.   
“So I have a plan,” Madara leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knee and his head on his hands. He observed Tobirama look in his direction, attentive, “We bring you to the ship, I’ll keep you in my quarters comfortable and wet, and if you wish to swim I’ll bring you to the ocean until I need you for the bargain, or you wish to return,” and because of the magic seal, he also doesn’t have to worry about Tobirama running away. Perfect. “How does that sound?”   
Tobirama hummed, “Yes.” That did sound rather acceptable, he will be kept comfortably and given freedom shall he seek it. He will be treated as no pet nor servant, and he will be able to ensure Madara began to follow the Rules of the Ocean. He will be doing his duty, his sacred duty of protecting the Great Water and all it holds, as well as destroy those of the land whom seek to hurt it. Frankly, he believes he’s getting the better end of the bargain, but Captain Madara doesn’t need to know that.   
The siren missed Madara’s toothy grin, “Then let’s get you to the ship,” he paused, “I don’t think I’ll be able to carry you back. Can you swim?”  
_Can you swim?_ Tobirama let out a long hiss, intercepted by a rolling whistle, “What question is that?!”   
“No, no offense!” Madara held up his hands in a calming manner, “With your injury, I mean.”   
Oh, that does make a tad more sense. Tobirama wiped away some of the seaweed paste, seeing that his open wound has closed up nicely. The mix of a magic healing herb and his own natural healing speed- a wonderful thing. He tsked, too bad the Captain used so much, he’ll have to find a new island with remnants of the herb left, perhaps make a little garden to ensure it doesn’t go totally extinct. “Yes, I swim. Which shore has ship?”   
“My ship is on the eastern shore, at the red beach,” Madara stood, brushing seat dustings of the white stone from his pants. “I will meet you there. Do not show yourself till I get there, some of my crew are rather barbaric. Do you need help back into the water?”   
Barbaric to the innocent. Tobirama knows of them, but he is not innocent. He will kill them if they try anything, wishes to kill them for the innocent lives they have already claimed. Regardless, he needs not to be worried about their feeble attempts of murder. But if Madara is asking him... he will give in just this once. He will give them this one chance. He will not show himself until the Captain arrives, and informs the men of their new code of conduct. Only then if they break it, he will he kill them. He chirped once, “I think I can,” he rolled a tad awkwardly, removing Madara’s coat as he did so before sliding into the water. He did not resurface.   
The Captain couldn’t keep the joy from his step nor the glow from his skin, it felt like a dream just came true. Like how he felt after his first successful raid: victorious. Successful. He walked quickly, almost at the pace of a jog, back to the beech- coat in hand. When he pushed through the last line of shrubbery, he didn’t stop, not even when Izuna tried to question him on _why the hell there was blood on his coat_. Instead, he went to the edge of the water, then a bit farther. The salty water licked at the calves of his boots, and he stopped, grinned, and called for his new friend, “Tobirama!”   
And from the depths of the sea, there rose a siren. One would not be able to see him without knowing what to look for, as his colors camouglaged him with the strangled rays of lights that pushed through the pale blue of the ocean. From there, he surfaced, first white hair, and then red eyes, rising like a god of the sea: effortless and beautiful. Those on the beach froze, shocked silent as this creature of the depths went up to _their_ Captain and smiled. Madara returned the gesture, reaching out to grab the sirens arm and haul him bodily against Madara’s chest. “Welcome to the crew, Tobirama.”  
“I feel not welcomed. They are all staring.”  
“It’s because you’re pretty. Now come on, allow me to introduce you.”   
No one was prepared to have a siren join the ranks.   
No one argued with it, either. They knew what it meant- the one most important thing to many of their shriveled hearts. It meant power. Izuna, however, had a different way of thinking about it:  
“You got a hot siren to seduce-“  
“Help us fight.”  
“But you got a hot one-“  
“All sirens are hot, that’s the point-“  
“Cause you’re a horny bitch-“  
“I am not!”   
“Who gets tired of mortals.”  
“Enough! Is that any way to talk to your brother-?!”  
“Yes.”  
Brotherly love, Madara loathes it. Sometimes. At least when it takes form of teasing.   
Fortunately for Madara’s dignity, it was out of earshot of the siren. The siren, instead, was at the cusp of where water met land, looking up at all the humans who came to marvel at his beauty, at his body, wondering what types of secrets and untold forces lies beneath the porcelain, scarred skin. Who could make those types of scars? Are there more? Do they fight? What power lies beneath those red eyes? What can he do- is he safe? They marveled and observed, Hikaku being the one brave enough to take a step closer, into the waning water and wave at the siren.   
The Siren did not wave back, but instead made two little clicking sounds no human would be able to properly imitate. “What?”   
“You speak.”  
Tobirama flicked his tale, thrumming his long claws against the wet sand beneath, “I’ve studied.”   
Hikaku let out a low whistle, a grin spreading across his face and eyes shimmering, “That’s awesome.”  
Tobirama bristled, happy someone acknowledged his ethic and mind. Few have found learning the language of the land beneficial, and he was often teased for learning such a primitive tongue. He was glad someone appreciated his work, even if it is one of the primitive creatures who speak it. But, it’s the thought that counts, and Hikaku has a great deal of thought of the matter: a siren, a siren that has learned a language that most likely doesn’t equate well with his voice box. So he’s intelligent- are all sirens this intelligent? Then he’s helping them, them! He thought with the Sorceress they were powerful, but this? He actually has no clue what this is. What power level this is. Besides an alliance, they will become privy to information no one else will know. Hikaku has never considered himself a proper scholar, but perhaps a bit of an intellectual- and he will fully use Tobirama to decipher the mysteries of the Siren. He’s excited. More then excited- he’s ecstatic. He took another step forward, holding out his hand for the Siren to take. “I’m Uchiha Hikaku, at your service.”  
The siren didn’t take the hand, but he did make a clicking whistle, “Nice to meet you. I am Tobirama,” oh yes, cultural differences. He’s joyous- more than physiological differences, he’s also going to learn cultural differences! Hikaku was all but bouncing on his heels.   
“It’s an honor to meet you Tobirama.” Hikaku smiled, and Tobirama seemed to return it. That, of course, only made Hikaku’s grin widen impossibly more. He’s never been more proud of his cousin, truly.   
Likewise, Madara never wanted Hikaku to disappear more than now. Tobirama was supposed to be his siren, but here Hikaku is being all cool and suave and trying to befriend Tobirama. Perhaps even get more favor than Madara! That’s not cool, Hikaku. Not cool. Whatever, he’ll steal Tobirama’s favor tonight in his chambers- not sexually, clarifying in case it sounded so. But professionally. Whoever has greater favor with the beasts are more likely to be able to control them. He does not want to go through Hikaku every time he wants to ask Tobirama to tear someone apart. Thus, he will win favor once more.

Truly though, he cannot blame Hikaku. If the positions were reversed he’d also try to become the one closest to the creatures. They’re fascinating and mysterious things, alluring in a way nothing has the right to be. He gets drawn in too easily, and it seems he isn’t the only one.   
No matter. Madara clapped his hands together, “Ok men, time to get back on board!”  
“But Mada, we just got here,” Izuna let out a long whine, once again collapsed into the sand, sprawled like a fallen god amidst a sea of blood. “I don’t wanna go!”  
“...fine,” what he does for his brother, “We stay once night! I am going back to the ship, however,” with his new friend for a night of bonding. Once again, not in a sexual manner. Just, professionally. “Let’s go.”   
They finessed Tobirama onto the ship. It was very long, hard, and suffering work. Sirens, they learned, are much heavier then they appear to be. Hikaku estimated Tobirama to be perhaps one hundred pounds heavier than an average man, most of the weight located in the muscle of the tail. Izuna estimated Tobirama to be between 50 and 200 pounds heavier then he would have guessed, but then again, he was on the beach watching the ordeal. He refused to move: _working is not something one does on vacation_. Izuna had a point no one could argue, so they didn’t.   
Once Tobirama was on board the ship they set him on a wheelchair and wheeled him into the Captain’s Chamber, all but flipping him onto the mattress before laying an ocean soaked sheet on top to keep him damp and comfortable. By what they could tell, he was comfortable and deeply fascinated with the bed. The siren had a childlike, naive innocence about him, that would be so very easy to exploit. He first observed the pillow, pushing a hand as far down as it would go, then ripping a small hole in the side to feel what makes it so firm and soft all at the same time. Then the mattress itself, doing much the same, but this time adding a little bounce. Both are so very new to him; everything is. He hasn’t been on land before, or a ship, and he’s infinitely grateful he has this opportunity to learn of all these things he has never been able to study so intimately before. And! And he had the opportunity to question those who have been normalized with such unique contraptions. He’s a little giddy just thinking about the wealth of information all but dropped into his very own lap.   
Madara sat beside him on the bed, “How do you like my ship?”  
“Marvel Ass! I love it!” Tobirama’s tongue tripped over the first word, a slight whistle interrupting the two syllables as his voice box tried to adjust to the foreign sounds. It brought a slight chuckle from the Uchiha.   
“Try marvelous. Less strain on the ‘ous’ part.”  
“Marvel-marvel-ous,” Tobirama’s eyes narrowed in focused determination, sounding out the weird stream of letters with Madara’s critique in mind.   
“That’s it.”  
Tobirama beamed, a bright smile on his face and red eyes alight in the new knowledge he now learned. He truly believes he got the better end of this deal.   
Madara cleared his throat, “I thought we could exchange some information, get to know each other better.”  
“I would like that.”  
Madara smiles, “A question for a question?”   
“Fair,” as it was. A tick for tock, a left for right. Some things come together, and a question for a question amongst partners is one of them.   
“What is it like in the ocean- politically. If there’s laws for the ocean, there must be a hierarchy and greater power, no?” And perhaps Tobirama underestimated Madara. The man seemed to be too much brute for brains, but he should have known better. No one can become truly powerful without the brains to back it up, and just that one question, that one display of connecting evidence to create the whole picture proves that. That, and the fact he chose to ask about politics first. He shows an interest in knowledge, not just the circus tricks Tobirama can perform. He wants to learn, about him, the sirens, their culture. All the knowledge one needs to exploit them, perhaps?   
He needs to be more cautious around Madara, he sees.   
“There is a greater power. Much like land, there is a government in the sea. There is the great god of the sea,” Tobirama made a complex sound of whistles and clicks, ending with a little guttural sound, “I know not how it is pronounced in land tongue. We have clans. Two great clans. One is my brothers. The other belongs to the other power. Brother’s clan wants peace. It is an unlikely dream he has. Other clan wants power. Because our god has vanished, they think they can control ocean.”   
Madara has to let that all sink in. He had to let all of it sink it, because there were multiple ‘_oh fuck’_ moments. He has, so, so many problems now. One, he took the brother of the leader of a seemingly powerful siren clan- but he supposes it makes sense. Tobirama did say his brother was the wrong creature to upset. Madara just didn’t think _wrong_ meant getting half the ocean wishing you dead. Well fuck: and that’s an understatement.   
Two, there is a war within the ocean, or a soon to be war. That’s, that’s terrifying. How will it affect them, the sailors and- and land in general? The ocean plays such an important role in the world, a tipping point between food and travel and trade. With the ocean out of commission- can it truly be out of commission?- then what are they to do? What is he to do? No, that won’t happen. Tobirama claims his brother is trying to find peace between them. They will be safe. The ocean will be safe...unless his brother focuses on finding Tobirama rather than the peace. _Fuck_.   
“Does your brother know you are here?”  
“No. We got separated.”  
“Can you tell him?”  
Tobirama shook his head, “I’d have to search for him. Healthy, it would take weeks. On ship, and hurt, longer.”  
Madara felt a surge of fear shoot through his chest. It was the first time in a very, very long time he had felt fear. Normally, it is nerves, anticipation, and adrenaline. Normally, he knows he will not die, he has the upper hand, and if he is to die in battle then he is prepared. But he isn’t prepared now. It’s no raid, it’s no battle or fight to the death. It’s him, being stupid. It’s him, pissing off a clan of sirens because he didn’t stop to read the fine print… _and Tobirama let him.   
_“Why didn’t you stop me?”   
The siren shrugs, tail flopping a bit on the bed and a low gurgle echoed from his chest, “I would defend you from brother. And you tamed, brother no longer has to worry about land.”  
Madara’s eyes narrowed. He doesn’t believe that’s the whole story, “Is that all?”  
Another whistle echoed from the sirens throat, “I also hoped you help us.”  
“That wasn’t part of the deal.”  
“Would you make the deal knowing of the war? You are strong. You follow rules, you are on our side. And, and think what it’d do. Captain Uchiha: defender of ocean and conqueror of sirens.”   
Well. That _does_ sound appealing. He let out a long breath, appealing, but a lot of work; and it involves entering a war he doesn’t belong in. It wouldn’t be the first time, sure, but the first time was with mortals. This? These? These are sirens. “Let me think on it,” This isn’t a decision he can make by himself. He will need to consult Hikaku and Izuna on this. To enter a war... that’s not an impulse decision. He needs to figure out the pros and cons, and maybe get his own life together enough before he absolutely destroy it again. Yeah, that sounds about right. That first.   
The siren nodded, “Ok.” He understands, it’s a lot to ask someone to fight for them: creatures of the deep he doesn’t even know. Besides, if he entered a war without a thought, then Tobirama would have known he made a mistake to recruit him.   
They don’t need too many reckless men in a war, and as it is they have enough.   
They moved on from the war, conversing deep into the night. Madara told him of his world on the land: the politics and technologies. The social culture, and the magic that still ghosted the mountains and forests where men have yet to touch. He spoke of the lands and how through war and conquests boundaries were made and governments established. He talked about the classes; the monarchs and nobles. He talked about the plebeians and jobs given to the lower class. He observed how Tobirama’s lips grew back in disgust and anger when he spoke of the mistreatment of children, and how they were so often put out to work dangerous jobs at a young age. He watched when Tobirama’s eyes widened in wonder and fascination when he spoke of fireworks and astrological instruments and how they learned of the stars. The siren was as fascinated with space as he was the land, often asking more questions about the planets from the stars above. He spoke of the Queen’s navy, searching for his head, and how the bounty placed on him is higher than anyone’s before. Tobirama happened to know of the navy, not so much the politics behind it, but how they sailed the water and often fought with the pirates and other criminals of the water- but they didn’t respect it much themselves, frankly.   
Few land folk do.   
Tobirama spoke more of his brother and the sea. His brother, who was always protective of him. His brother, who would fight for him, and for peace. His brother who was the kindest soul he ever knew, and possibly the strongest creature in the ocean. He spoke of the sea god who loved all and welcomed anyone, often times letting drowned sailors continue their adventures in the ocean as creatures and servants. He spoke of how he vanished one day, and many of the water creatures blame the land folk for spoiling the sea and scaring their god away like they did most the ones on land. It has caused tension, and it has caused more attacks from the mermaids and sirens and krakens. Tobirama fears the tensions will bring new hostilities; though he doubts a full blown war between land and sea of any kind. At least not for a few more hundred years, but he wouldn’t be surprised if they kept fighting, if tensions and hostilities grew exponentially between above and below. There will be more death, no matter what happened. The ocean will become ever more dangerous for those wishing to sail it. If his brother wins, he will fight for a better relation between land and water. If his brother loses the war… the other clan will try to dominate the ocean, and no one will be able to set sail again.   
Naturally, the war beneath the surface will create dangerous waters. Hashirama will try to minimize the damage, but not all the sirens are so kind.   
Late in the night, when yawns interrupted sentences and thoughts became unfiltered, their conversations died away to become nothing more than whispers and memories.   
They fell asleep, Tobirama on the left side of the bed and Madara the right. They were facing each other, bodies close as they whispered about their worlds, sharing secrets few else new. Together, they fell prey to their dreams, sharing breathes and life as their two lives meshed into one.   
For the first time in written history, the worlds of land and water combined in a ship that sailed the salty seas. 

* * *

  
“I still can’t believe you got a siren to join us,” Izuna was sitting upon the railing of the ship, Madara to his left leaning against it, and Hikaku to his right standing proud. All three were watching the siren swim through the ocean, doing who knows what to try and get in contact with his brother before Hashirama created a fifty-foot tidal wave to destroy them, or whatever else ungodly things the siren can do. Tobirama was beautiful to watch swim, graceful and powerful all in one. Dangerous and beautifully so, in such a way all three men were entranced.   
Madara nodded, “I can’t believe either. But it was most definitely worth the effort.”  
“I’d say. Do you know what he’s capable of?”   
“No, not yet,” he frowns and bites his lip a bit, eyes narrowed in thought, “It hasn’t come up?”   
“Are you saying you haven’t asked him how he can help up?” Hikaku scoffed and shook his head with a disbelieving smile, “You’re ridiculous. You know that? For all your brain you hide you’re still a dumbass.”  
Madara punched his cousin, “Shut up.” He’s not a dumbass, he just got distracted by different information. Yet, Hikaku is right, unfortunately. He should have asked Tobirama what his skill level was, and what his powers were. If he knew that, then it’d be much easier to use him in battle. But for him to be only second to his brother, then Madara is certain he’d be unbelievably strong. How strong do sirens even get? Only physical strength- along with their song? Or do they have magic, like their Sorceress? He doesn’t know and, frankly, it’s a bit exciting. He thinks it’ll be fun to see just what he has- a shock of adrenaline, bringing the unknown of the ocean into the battle. Maybe it’s best he never asked; this will surely more fun. Speaking of fun...  
He pulled himself up onto the side of the railing, “I think I should go for a swim.”  
“Madara that’s a horrible idea. Do it.” Oh, he does love his brother sometimes, he really does. Who else would encourage him to perform such stupid acts? No one, that’s for sure. His crew all care too much for his well-being. They‘d try to stop him. Izuna though, Izuna loves him enough to encourage him to do all the horrid things in life that’ll let him have a good time. The Captain stripped off his weapons and anything fancy- anything that should not get wet. After that, he smirked and winked to his brother and cousin.   
Madara fell back, diving into the water deep below- into the abyss of the salty seas. Tobirama came up next to him, tail powerful and pushing him through the water to look as if he’s flying. Effortless. The pirate looked him over, grinning ear to ear as he felt strong hands on his hip, easily keeping him above the mighty waves of the ocean. “How’s the water?”  
“Not bad!” Madara was shivering a bit, but it was nothing that would bother him much. He wishes to savor this dip in the deep sea before it gets too cold for him... and he wishes to seem stronger, cooler, or whatever the word would be that he was looking for. Not that he’d ever admit it, of course. He likes that he is usually effortlessly able to pull off his charm. Unfortunately, people like Izuna and Hikaku can see right through him. And now, apparently, Tobirama can be added to that list.   
“You’re shivering. Are you sure you should be in the water? Mortal skin is much thinner than siren,” The siren cocked his head in a curious manner, staring ahead to wait for Madara’s response. He seems genuinely concerned, almost, like he actually wants to ensure Madara’s safety. And the Captain? The Captain wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. His siren truly does seem to be too kind, sometimes.   
“I’m good. A bit cold, but nothing I can’t handle.”  
“...if you say so.” Also snarky. Why do all the men in his life sass him? Madara sighed and shook his head, pushing off the siren and into the water to swim. Tobirama swam beside him, effortlessly swimming ahead before falling back, around him and occasionally jumping over him and diving deep beneath. Madara, many a times, paused in the water just to watch, enraptured by his beauty and grace. It was... he realized why sailors would jump ship to join them in the sea. He did, after all.   
He doesn’t even want to think about how hypnotic the siren would be when he truly starts his song. He doesn’t think he’d last.   
They swam for hours, Madara at some point getting tired and just holding on to Tobirama’s back, resting and enjoying the swim and the salt on his skin. He envies the Siren; if only this could be his life too. If only he could glide through the salty water, no thought of cold or pressure. If only he could see beneath the salty waves, enjoying the freedom of exploring, traveling, swimming- a life in the oceans he has grown to call home. Alas, he is stuck upon a wooden boat, a barrier between his true happiness and reality. But truly, this is all he wants.   
Tobirama looks at his passenger and his eyes soften slightly. He can feel Madara’s longing for the water, he can feel the way his heart beats slow, outward, as if trying to connect with the flow of the waves. He can sense the way Madara touches the droplets in the sea, as if every one of them was a lover calling out his name. And Tobirama? His heart goes out for the man. Not everyone is so lucky as to be born a creature of the deep. But, but Tobirama can do something to try and help. To try and give Madara at least a taste of his dream. He smiles softly, pulling Madara a bit closer and whispers ever so softly, “Do you want to see the sea?”   
And without even missing a beat- without so much of a hesitation in thought, Madara replies “Yes.” And that was all the siren needed. He pulled Madara down, diving deep into the abyss of the Ocean, holding Madara close to his chest as his powerful tail pushes them down, down, down. Madara begins to struggle, the call for oxygen too much, the fear of the Siren betraying him looming over his mind- the fear of death for no other reason than trusting an ally and the temptation of his dream. But we all know the fear is for not, for when his need to breathe almost overwhelmed him, the water pushed away from his nose and mouth to create a bubble of air. He took in ragged breathes, staring at Tobirama, watched as his red eyes flowed blue. The water moved with him, for him, obeying his every command. _Holy shit, he’s controlling this water._ Then Tobirama chirped the sound that sounded so odd on land, yet beneath the water it was an echo of a love song: beautiful and resounding, and the whole ocean surged. For the first time in Madara’s life, he saw.   
Most magic is centered within the ocean, and Uchiha Madara is the first human to witness it.

Magic dusted across the ocean, moving like wind to bring life to crossed its path. The plant life danced with the wind of the magic, swaying a beautiful ballet as flowers bloomed across the glimmering green stems. The water itself seemed to be made of moonlight, shining and glittering with angelic divination. The soul of the ocean turns curious, magic bubbling to life for a taste of the visitors before vanishing again in the underwater wind. Fish glistened as they lazily swam through the deep waters, colors that no land person ever witnessed painted delicately across their scales. Some glowed, as if there was a light buried deep in their heart, bursting outward in an attempt to escape. It awed Madara, to the very core. It made him feel so intimately insignificant against the abyssal magic, and so welcomed into its world. He felt at home. He turned up to Tobirama, to see if the Siren was as in love as he was- but his breathe caught in his throat. He now understood why Tobirama was a thing of the Ocean, of beauty and magic and mystery.

Tobirama was illuminating like the rest of the water, his red markings shone like bloody stars, striking against the pale blue light shimmering from his very core. His eyes shone blue, and specs of his normal red danced beneath the light of his eyes. His white hair turned silver, catching the specs of magic within his hair, leaving him to have a halo of light. He looked down at Madara, when he felt the man staring, and smiled. Madara couldn’t help but smile back- for he was in heaven.   
They swam together, through the sparkling currents beneath the surface, observing the fish of giant teeth and long bodies, fins torn and mended together to form new patterns and colors. They saw translucent fish and glowing eels, even whales the size of boats that swam serenely as they sang their calls. Madara never wanted to leave, wrapped in Tobirama’s arm and kicking along as if it made any difference. Is this the true power of the Siren? Like a genie- do they make wishes come true? Do they let people discover new worlds, new heavens, without even a thought? Do they give them all that knowledge and hope, or is this just what an ally does for a friend?   
After all too long and not enough time at all, Tobirama brought the captain back to the surface, back to reality, and a ship full of men screaming with panick. It slapped Madara out of his hypnotic trance- out of his dream.   
“Oi, what’s all the ruckus?!”  
“Mada! We thought he drowned you!”  
“What?” Madara glared at Izuna, glaring as rage bubbles beneath his skin, “Why?”  
“Let me think- oh yeah, idiot! He dragged you under the water for two hours!” _That long? Shit_.  
“Oh.” He can’t even be angry then. He’d have thought the same, “I’m fine. Don’t worry, now help us get back on the ship, we have business to attend.”  
“But what happened down there?”  
_Magic_.  
“Nothing. Come on,” Madara and Tobirama shared a glance, a small smile of secrets and promise. “Let’s get back to the real world.” And truly.. he felt ok going back, because he knows he’s going to force Tobirama to take him back to his underwater heaven. One day. Why would Tobirama take him once, but never again, after all? That would be the cruelest type of torture. The siren, as ferocious as he seems, does not seem so cruel. No, it was a gesture of kindness, a symbol of this alliance between them...of friendship. One Madara wishes to reciprocate, when possible.

But first, he must deal with his panicked crew, and brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and feedback on what you think so far!  
There’s much more fun to come~ 
> 
> And Please say hi to me on tumblr at: https://catsandcoffee103.tumblr.com


End file.
